the new Moon
by IzzDaBizz123
Summary: Anthony Moon has just moved to live with his older brother and father but Michael use's him to get at Eddie...   made Tyler the older brother in this story and I have made them both younger  stupid summary but the story is hopefully better.


**Authors note: this is my first story so don't be too harsh with the criticisms and i have made Tyler the older brother in this story because I felt like it and i wanted to see how well i would do :)**

**I do not own anything other then my age changes.**

(i made Tyler and Anthony younger and i have made Tyler the older brother in this story but everyone else stays the same un less i decide to change them a bit more )

Anthony Moon in this story is 13 years old and very intelligent in his studies and he gets on well with mostly with Tyler ( when Tyler is not teasing him ) and the rest of the family i.e Eddie, Kat and Alife. But there is one person he looks up to the most and that is Michael. Anthony is very shy, quite a closed book,he does'nt like to talk about himself and doesn't like to be centre or attention like but he still likes to have fun with his friends and family. He is the youngest out of Eddies children.

Tyler Moon is a cheeky 17 year old and is very fond and protective of his little brother and to show him he plays a prank or two he is usually the centre of attention and is in a relationship with Whitney Dean

Michael is the oldest out of the moon Brothers and hates Eddie and try to cause as much sadness to him as possible mainly trying to get either Tyler or Anthony hurt or in trouble.

in the Vic Kat, Alfie and Tyler were chatting in the bar …

"Can't wait to see Ant its been ages since I seen him"said Alfie grinning "How old is he now Ty?"

"13 now' replied Tyler.

"What time did Eddie say again Ty?" asked Alfie looking at his watch and then staring out the window

"yea when do i get to meet the famous Anthony Moon?" Kat said

"any minute now" replied Ty"let go and wait for him outside".

So Kat, Alfie and Tyler walked out in front of the Queen Vic looking out for Eddie's grey van half an hour later there was no sign of them so the three disappointed Moons returned to their seats back in the queen vic.

"Whats taking Eddie so long?" wondered Kat "I bet you got the timing wrong Tyler you muppet!"

"Oi what did I do" shouted a offended Tyler

"Ok ok you two stop arguing we don't want the kid to walk in and" (Alfie)

Suddenly the door opened and Eddie and a young boy with a black hoodie over his head, baggy jeans and red trainers whilst clutching an i pod blasting rock music.

"ANT!" yelled Tyler pulling Anthony in to a huge hug knocking his hood down in the process

"yea hi bruv" said Anthony pulling his hood back over his head

"yea you took you time Eddie" asked Kat

"im sorry about that traffic" replied Eddie.

"Any way hello sweetheart i'm Kat Alfie's wife"

Ant gave a small smile and waved

"your quiet unlike the other one" looking at Tyler.

Ant gave another small smile.

"So wheres my hug" joked Alfie with his arms open

"Hi Alfie " Anthony said quietly

"Gosh your getting big" Alfie joked .

then Tyler grabbed Anthony's bags "ok i'll drop your bags off back at our place while you catch up"

"Why don't he go with you Ty so you can show him round the house and square ?" suggested Eddie

"yea good idea why don't you all come round for dinner later yea? " said Kat

"ok see ya later " said Tyler

"yea Bye " said Anthony

"Oi Anthony need anything anytime we are always here ok?" said Kat

Anthony gave a thankful smile and left the pub with Tyler and his bags.

as they walked out into the main street they bumped in to Whitney Dean Tyler's Girlfriend

"hi babe" said Whit as she gave Tyler a quick peck on the cheek which made Tyler go bright red. Which made Anthony smirk.

"hello who are you?" Whitney asked

"Oh this is my kid brother Anthony" said Tyler putting is hand on Anthony's shoulder

"hi" said whitney

Anthony turned embarrassingly bright red then gave an very silly smilie and then a nervous laugh

"i think he likes you" said Tyler waving his hand in front of his face"yea he's come down here from the old house he's been in spain for the last couple of months to see his mum because he is too young to decide when to see her you know visitation rights". Said Tyler.

"Oh yea any way catch ya later yea oh and Anthony"

just then Whitney gave Anthony a big kiss on the cheek and he became redder then before and walked back to her stall in the market.

"I think i'm going to like it here" said Ant still red from the kiss

"Oi she's mine" joked Tyler "ok our house is over" there pointing over to one of of houses down the road. "oh i'v just remembered guess who lives on the square?"

Ant just shrugged his shoulders

"Michael"

"What really it's not one of your tricks is it ?" said Anthony

"no i'm not kidding he lives in the square go on go and knock for him he lives a number 18 i'll take your stuff" said tyler lightly punching him in the arm

"Ouch not to hard and thanks Ty your the best. see you later yea" and with that he ran off to Michael's house.

Michael was doing what he always does plot to get at his dad. During his Plotting there was a knock at the door he went to see who it was "yes" he said and he opened the door "Anthony?" he said in surprise Hi ya bruv " he said with a big grin "What are you doing here ? Michael asked "i'v moved in with Dad and Ty. Ant replied.

"so wanna come over later?" asked Anthony.

"No I cant i'm Busy" Said Michael and he slammed the door in Anthony's face

"oh ok then" muttered Anthony and left.

Inside Michael gave a evil grin "thats it I got it I know how to ruin my dad life for good i will hit him were it hurts his golden boy" he thought and returned to the kitchen…..

**thats my first chapter i hoped you liked it reviews wanted. **


End file.
